


You're Not Helping, Wade

by cjoycoolio



Series: Writing Prompts [2]
Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjoycoolio/pseuds/cjoycoolio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is sick and Wade tries his best to comfort his boyfriend and make him feel better but he really doesn't help Peter feel better at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not Helping, Wade

These boys weren’t one who liked to stay in for a date. They rather go out, fight crime together then go out and eat tacos together afterwards. But tonight Peter wasn’t feeling too well. So for tonight it wasn’t the usual date night. 

 

 

Wade came up to the front door of Stark Towers in his Deadpool costume, ready for their usual date night. He knocked on it twice before he stood their waiting for someone to answer. A few minutes later a brunette covered in a blanket over his head answered the door.

“What happened to you?” Wade asks as he lets himself inside. 

Peter coughs. “I’m sick, stupid” he says after another cough.”So just leave me alone” Peter says in an irritated voice.

Wade takes off his mask. “It’s okay. I rather stay here with you” he says with a smile.

Peter coughs again. “Fine if you want to get sick too so be it. I’m just gonna lay on the couch and rest my head since it hurt likes hell.” he says in tired weary voice.

Wade smiles. “Okay sweetie, you lay on the couch. I’m gonna make you some soup” he says as he goes to the kitchen.

Peter turns his head from the family room. “You don’t have to, Wade” Peter says with another cough.

“It will be my pleasure” Wade says with a smile as he searches the cabinets for a pot. Wade opens one cabinet and all the tupperware falls on the floor with a clang.

Peter winces, the pain on his head increasing. “You’re not helping, Wade” Peter says as loudly as he can with his sore throat towards the kitchen.

“Sorry” Wade says as he finally gets a pot from another cabinet. “Aha found you” he say as he places it on the stove. “Now where is the soup” he mutters to himself as he roams the pantry. “Nope. that’s not soup. nope. no. what the heck is this? Aha here you go. Chicken Soup. Perfect” Wade says as he grabs the can and puts it on the counter. “Now how the hell do I open this?” he asks himself. He then opens all the drawers and slams them shut when he can’t find what he is looking for.

“Wade, seriously you’re not helping this headache at all” Peter says irritatingly from across the room.

“Sorry dear” Wade says. “I know what to use” he says with a smile as he then grabs a weapon from on his belt. “This will work” he says as he presses the knife along the top of the can. Once it opens Wade pours it into the pot. He then turns on the stove.  

Wade then puts a cover on top of the pot and walks over to the couch. Peter was laying on his side, with his blanket covering him like a burrito. “How you doing Petey?” Wade asks as he sits himself next to him.

Peter groans in agony. “What do you think?” he says as he glares at his boyfriend. Wade smiles as kisses his forehead.

“Don’t worry. I’ll make you feel better I promise” he says as he then rubs Peter’s warm cheeks.

Peter gives him a small smile. Then a loud bubbly screeching noise could be heard from the kitchen. Peter groans as he then turns on his side so his face is laid flat onto the couch. “Wade, you’re suppose to watch the soup. You’re not helping Wade” Peter says in annoyance barely audible.

Wade quickly runs to the stove. “Ow hot hot hot” Wade says as he lifts the cover. “Good thing I have awesome healing powers” he thinks to himself. Wade then proceeds to turn the stove on low and stir the soup. “Soup is ready” Wade says as he then pours some into a bowl. 

Wade then walks with the hot soup toward the couch. “Come on Petey, sit up and eat your delicious soup I made you” Wade says as he place the soup onto the coffee table.

Peter groans but wiggles up anyways. His arms and legs still trapped in his blanket. He looks at Wade then looks down at the soup then looks back at Wade. “What?” Wade asks in confused tone. Peter glares at Wade before he points the soup out with his eyes. “Ohh you want me to feed you. Of course sweetie” Wade says with a smile as he grabs the spoon. "Here comes the car vrooom vroom" Wade says as he swirls the spoon,spilling most of it on the couch. "Oops. Here I’ll get some more" Wade says as he gets another spoonful of soup. "Now here comes a train. Choo choo" Wade says as he bobs his hand up and down towards Peter’s open mouth, but again spilling most of it onto not only the couch but on Peter’s blanket too.

"Wade, you’re not helping" Peter says in annoyance. "Just feed me normally. I’m not a baby" Peter says in anger.

"If that’s what you want" Wade says as he grabs another spoonful and feeds it to Peter.

"Ow you burnt my tongue" Peter yells, his tongue hanging out his mouth.

"Oh my gosh sorry" Wade says as he quickly goes to the kitchen to grab him a glass of cold water. He comes back running, spilling most of the water onto the floor which also happens to make him slip and pour all of the water onto Peter’s face.  Peter winces again as it splashes onto his face. He then glares at his boyfriend lying on the floor next to him. "You’re not helping making me feel any better Wade!" Peter yells is annoyance before he sneezes like a little duckling. 

Wade chuckles as he gets himself from the floor. He then wraps his arms around his boyfriend. “You’re really cute when you’re angry like this” he says.

Peter groans but cuddles more into his boyfriend’s chest. “Oh shut u-” Peter sneezes cutely again. He groans as he leans his head onto Wade’s shoulder. “I hate being..” he sneezes again. “sick” Peter groans.

“I know Petey, I know. Why don’t we just lay here and watch a movie instead okay babe?” Wade asks before he kisses his forehead again.

Peter nods his head. “I’d like that” he says before he sniffles. Wade then grabs the remote, turns on the t.v. then grabs Peter’s blanket and wraps it around them. Peter snuggles up against his boyfriend, who holds him tighter. Peter looks at Wade with a small smile. “Now this, this is helping” Peter says before he sniffles again.

Wade smiles and kisses his forehead again. “Good” he says before they both return their gazes onto the t.v.


End file.
